


the body is the garden of the soul

by smallredboy



Category: Angels in America - Kushner
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Canon Compliant, Drug Use, F/F, Sexual Content, Surreal, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Something happens, when Harper is in Heaven. It involves angels, light, and female orgasms.
Relationships: Harper Pitt/The Angel
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Ladies Bingo 2020, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	the body is the garden of the soul

**Author's Note:**

> **ladies bingo:** surreality  
>  **femslashficlets tarot table:** The Empress  
>  **fffc's 100th special:** light
> 
> i read _angels in america_ , was wrecked by it, and this was the first thing i wrote. i love harper. what an absolute legend.
> 
> enjoy!

Harper Pitt's walk into Heaven is strange, to say the least.

Of all the things she expected out of it, out of the eventual time where her time down on Earth would be done with, a post-earthquake San Francisco wasn't it. Mormons were taught about the angel choirs and the beauty of it, their own Garden of Eden, but all she sees is disaster.

She follows that man--- Prior--- as he follows the Angel. She... the Angel is beautiful. As strange as she is, she is beautiful. All light. She has eyes all over her body, claws, and her wings are big, enough to support her in flight, perhaps a little more. Harper can't help but find her beautiful. She tries not to think about the implications of that, the Mormon teachings very clear on the matter. But Joe was like that, and she's slowly growing used to the concept. She doesn't really like it, sure, but she knew her marriage was unhappy for a reason, something else other than the Valium and her mental instability.

Prior leaves, and the Angel returns to look at her. She is a woman, or at least looks like one--- long blonde hair and green eyes, ringed with gold around them, like small haloes. 

"You are not supposed to be here," she says. 

"I'm not," she agrees. "I think Millennium's come, and we've all gone insane."

"Millennium is approaching. But it hasn't come yet." She steps, floats maybe, closer to her. "The body is the garden of the soul. Your soul is in a feeble state. I I I I am supposed to help those in feeble states. An Angel of four faces, four merged into one. I can help you. I I I am your erotic visit, your Angel helper, causer of Plasma Orgasmata."

"What?" Harper breathes out, confused, staring at her. Is the Angel propositioning her? That's all that seems to make sense, but she doesn't _understand_ why would she proposition her. She's in the wrong place, apparently, not supposed to be in Heaven--- she thought she'd died somehow, took one too many pills. But she's there, alive and breathing out in the other side, and yet still here.

It doesn't make sense. She looks around the place, the rubble, and shudders. She's in San Francisco after the earthquake but she is also in Heaven, staring at this _creature_ that does not make any sense, that is an Angel. The only thing she has in common wiht the angels in the art is the wings. She is different in every way, but she knows what she's seeing is real, even if she's taken too much Valium. She'd never dream this up.

"Let me show you what we mean," she says. "What matters is pleasure. Pleasure is of the most important caliber. Let me show you."

Harper stares at her with wide eyes, before nodding.

She's not able to piece it together, afterward, too overwhelmed with the sensations given to her. She's read about female orgasms, the information given in magazines she's looked at furtively, not wanting to be caught, but she had almost thought she was wrong, somehow. That simply she _couldn't_ , or that it was all just some sort of conspiracy to make her feel inadequate. Joe tried to have sex with her, really, he did--- even if he was thinking about men, closing his eyes, always closing his eyes--- but it never amounted to anything good, or anything good at least for her. They both dreaded having sex, really.

But now--- good God. She doesn't know how to categorize what happened. She doesn't know what went there, how it got there, or any of the finer details. All she knows is that she saw light, blinding light, and before she knew what was happening heat expelled out of her body. It was glorious, fantastical, surreal.

"The body is the garden of the soul," the Angel repeats, standing up, wings fluttering.

"Indeed," Harper replies, dizzy. "What was that?"

"Plasma Orgasmata."

An orgasm, brought on by an Angel. A female Angel.

"Sure." A pause, lingering. "Could you do it again?"

"You are not supposed to be here."

"I'll die, then, when I go back to Earth," she replies with way too much simplicity. "And you can do that to me again then."

The Angel laughs softly. "If you wish to go that route," she says. "I do not believe you will get here. But you are a nice woman, with a nice set of morals, anyhow. Perhaps we will be able to meet again."

"And you'll give me the, oh, what'd you call it? Plasma Orgasmata?"

"Of course," she says. "Always. Pleasure is most important in divinity. It is crucial to what we do."

Harper grins. "Good." Angels don't fit Mormon teachings, at all, but she doesn't mind as long as they're this beautiful, this holy, and this good at wrecking her mind and soul and body.

Their authority is unquestionable, but gentle. She loves that. She wants more of it.

Once she leaves Heaven with Prior, she tries to tell Hannah about her encounter. All she receives, of course, is a blank stare.


End file.
